Welcome Home PJ
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: PJ is adopted after a personal tragedy in Amy and Bob's life but will Amy be able to adjust to the demands of a new baby and can she learn to love PJ as much as she loves her firstborn Anna who died and what will happen when they almost lose PJ? AU Part 1 of a 2 part series
1. Megan's Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie. When they showed the flashback of PJ being brought to the house it looked like he was already about 4 months.

* * *

Amy sat on her bed crying. It had been 10 days since she and Bob had lost Anna. She was their first and their only. Meningitis. One minute she was healthy and playing and the next day she woke up with a headache. They didn't think anything was wrong but soon things got worse. She died 10 days ago and it was devastating to both Amy and Bob.

The phone rang.

"Hello," Amy said picking up the phone.

"Amy. It's me."

"Hi Megan what's up," Amy asked.

"We have a 4 month old baby boy who needs a home. His name is Patrick John and he really needs a good home and a good family. He was abused by his birth parents and as a social worker I don't want him bounced around from foster care to foster care. Would you be willing to adopt him?"

* * *

Coming up next Amy and Bob discuss it and they make a decision


	2. The Decision

Bob came upstairs to see Amy sitting on the bed.

"Honey," he said, "I brought you up some food."

"Bob," Amy said, "How would you feel about a baby?"

Bob paused. He was surprised that Amy was thinking about that.

"You… want to try to have another baby," he asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly," she said, "Um… well you see it's like this… okay… how do I begin.

"Well the beginning is always a good place to start," Bob said.

Amy told her about her conversation with Megan.

"Well… this baby needs a home. This baby needs love. This baby needs a family and really we need someone to love. I say yes."

"I agree," Amy said.

But a terrible fear welled up in her chest. Patrick was not Anna. What if she couldn't love him the way that she loved Anna.


	3. Amy's Concern

Megan became a social worker for many reasons. She loved people; especially children and she hated to see people suffering. Seriously if someone was hurting it would literally hurt her. There were times where friends of hers were suffering and tears were literally streaming down her face. Amy was a good friend of Megan's. She and Bob used to do foster care and they signed up to be adoptive parents. The day they signed up Amy found out she was pregnant with Anna.

After finding out about PJ Megan realized that this would be perfect for the Duncan family. If Anna was a boy they would have named him Patrick John.

Meanwhile at home Amy was talking with Bob.

"Bob," Amy said, "Do you think I'll be able to love this new baby?"

"Please," Bob said, "For you not loving would be as unconceivable as me not eating"


	4. PJ Instead of Patrick John

"Well you do love to eat," Amy said, "But honey she's not Anna"

Bob sat down next to Amy.

"Yes I know," he said, "I miss Anna just as much as you do. She was the first and she was ours and we will always have her in our hearts. But honey just because this baby isn't Anna that doesn't mean that we won't love him and we won't be able to love him as much as we love Anna. He's not replacing Anna. It would be like if we had a biological child of our own we wouldn't be replacing Anna."

"But Anna's dead," Amy said

"Yes but her spirit is alive. If we had a second baby when she was alive would we be replacing her?"

"No. That's ridiculous Bob." Amy said.

"Yes it is ridiculous. It's just as ridiculous as thinking loving this baby would be replacing Anna."

"Maybe you're right," Amy said, "But listen can we call him PJ instead of Patrick John?"


	5. Queen Of The Castle

"I love that," Bob said, "Yes we can call him PJ instead of Patrick John. Patrick John is a bit of a mouthful anyway."

"Should I call Megan or do you want to," Amy asked.

"No you can call," Bob said, "Calling is girl's stuff."

Amy threw a pillow at Bob laughing.

"Is it hard being the one that stands out," Amy asked, "I mean I'm gonna be the only girl."

"No you won't," Bob said, "You'll be the queen of the castle."

"Yeah right," Amy said laughing.

"I mean it," he said, "You're already the queen of my heart."

"Aw Bob that is so sweet," Amy said.

"Well what can I say. I'm a prisoner of love and I never want to be released."

Amy called Megan and told her that they would take PJ.

"I knew that you would," Megan said sounding delighted, "By the way I have a little surprise for you on your birthday."

"Is it Anna," Amy asked.

"GOD I wish it was," Megan replied.


	6. Welcome Home PJ

They went the next day to pick up PJ. He was so little and so cute. Amy couldn't believe it. She seemed to love the baby even after Anna's death. How was that possible?

She picked up the baby and he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"Oh Bob he likes me," Amy exclaimed happily.

"Of course he likes you honey," Bob said, "You're his mom."

"But he doesn't know that yet," Amy said, "Oh PJ you are so cute."

…

"Welcome home PJ," Amy cooed, "This is where you're going to grow up."

He looked at her and smiled. Finally her heart had begun to heal.


End file.
